


Flower For The Lady

by QueenMissFit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, BFF!Sam, Courtship, F/M, Gifts, Knight!Dean, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Flower For The Lady

"SIR DEAN LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

"SIR DEAN LOVE ME!"

"MARRY ME!"

These girls are idiots.

I sighed and looked up from my book to look at the large crowd swarming the knights: the Winchesters and co. Back from another war against King Crowley of the Southern lands. Every time they returned from a battle they were triumphant yet they always lost someone along the way. A few times the Winchester brothers had been lost, Dean even betraying the king to side with King Crowley before being brought back by his brother. So obviously the two boys were the centre of women's attention.

Dean took advantage of this, as well as using his good looks, by sleeping with a different woman every night before leaving them to go on another insane quest.

Sam is the brother I prefer out of the two. He's smart, good-looking and kind. Sam Winchester is always looking for commitment and he is the kind of man who courts a woman properly; taking the time to get to know her and fall in love with her. Sam Winchester is the man who would be ideal to have as a potential suitor, someone who seeks your attention and wishes to know you to begin to adore you.

Sam Winchester and I have been friends since childhood and along with that came knowing Dean and him knowing of my existence. As his older brother he used to look after both of us when his father went out with mine to serve the king; cooking, cleaning and making sure we were well. When my father died, my mother being dead for many years before, I began to live with them as I do now, in an empty room. I took over Dean's room in childhood and once their father died, Dean took his father's room. It seems like he has been making sacrifices for me for a while but I think it's because I have always been so close to Sam.

However, Sam Winchester, unfortunately, is not the brother that seems to want my attention.

It's Dean.

"Y/N HELLO!"

_Like right now._

I tuck my book under my arm and get up from where I have been sat on the ground and walk away leaving the swarm to engulf the group of knights.

* * *

I was currently eating an apple in the kitchen, reading my book when Dean came in.

"Y/N, why didn't you come over to talk to me?"

Without looking up I reply, "Because your 'fan girls' were swarming you and besides Dean, we are amicable, not even friends, so it would have been untoward for me to greet you instead of Sam," I emphasise my point by taking a large bite out of my apple.

I can hear him pull out a chair and I know he has sagged down into it, snatching the final slice of pie from the table and beginning to devour it.

We sit in silence, eating before I hear him stop. Looking up I see he has a smear of crumbs around his mouth. Without wiping them away he asks, "So? Greet him then come over to me. Save me from my rabid admirers."

"No."

"But why?" he whines.

I avert my eyes from him to resume reading, "Because I don't care enough about you to risk my life."

"So you do care about me?"

"Of course," I put my book on the table, "We're like family."

Dean visibly drooped, his shoulders falling and his ever-present grin falls before he begins to mutter something that I can not understand.

"Pardon? What was that?"

He looks down and goes back outside, returning shortly with his bag. Dean sits back down and opens his bag whilst retrieving a small leather bound book before sliding it across the table to me, "I got you this on our last quest. It's-"

"-a book I can see that."

He reaches behind his head to scratch at his neck, refusing to meet my gaze as I begin to flick through it. It's-

"Blank. There's nothing in it," I state as I keep looking at the empty pages, expecting something to be on one of the pages.

"...It's a journal. You can write whatever you wish to in there. I got it from a trader in the West, just a few hundred miles from the North, you know that place Sir Castiel is from?"

I nod.

He continues, "Yeah, so the man there that sold it to me let me engrave it so I put your name in the back along with my initials."

"Why would you put your initials in a book meant for me?"

Dean doesn't answer and when I avert my eyes from the journal I can see that a light blush has spread across his freckles.

A moment's silence passes before I smile at him, "Thank you, Dean. It's a beautiful gift, I promise I will cherish this forever."

The smile he gives me is blinding as he gets up, still grinning and leaves without a word.

* * *

"SAM! OH LORD GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"WHAT?" he shouts at me as he sprints down the stairs in just a pair of leather trousers. He stops at the base of the stairs and surveys the sight of a horse in the house standing next to the table before asking quietly, "Why... Why is there a horse in the house?"

Just then Dean chose to walk into the house, "Mornin' Sammy, morning Y/N."

"DEAN WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Dean why is there a horse in the house?"

"It's a gift for you, do you like it?"

_What do I even say to that? Yes, thank you for the horse in the house that is now in the way of me being able to get any food? Why a horse of all things?_

Sam must have asked a similar question because Dean answered, "Y/N doesn't have a horse."

"So?"

"Well, Y/N, you know how you like to walk to the edges of the kingdom to go read and whatever else it is you do?" I nod so he continues, "I figured you could take a horse and shorten the length of time so you can do whatever you want with more time."

"That's... really thoughtful. Thank you, Dean."

He smiles before glaring in Sam's direction. Behind me, I can hear a choked breath and then footsteps leading back upstairs.

Dean's eyes follow Sam upstairs before they snap back to me, "Do you really like it?"

I walk towards the horse before smoothing the horse's mane with my hands, "Yes but what's the real reason."

"I told you."

I look at him without relinquishing my touch on the horse, "That's not the real reason but okay, thank you for the gift."

"So you... accept?"

"Of course, she's wonderful."

He grins and leaves the room to head up the stairs after Sam. Minutes later I can hear the banging and shouts from a squabble the two are probably having.

_Now how am I going to get the horse out of here and where am I going to put it?_

* * *

Months and months had passed with even more ridiculous gifts including; a bag of Dragon scales, a length of silk from the North and an Owl amongst other things.

It was getting ridiculous.

Dean's 'fan girls' were begging me to leave and flee to any of the other realms and some were going to the King and proclaiming I was a witch like King Crowley's mother.

The final straw, however, was when the King's daughter, Celeste, had become engaged to Dean. I didn't care about that but what I did care about was his constant moping, whining about his true love and his non-stop drinking (more than usual).

"...I just really want to marry her you know? I've been courting her for ages but now I can't," he takes a swig of his drink and slings an arm around my shoulder as he calls to the bar man, "Another drink for me and the beautiful lady!"

"No."

"Oh come on! Have a drink with me! Celebrate the fact I can't marry the most beautiful woman in the world because I'm going to marry a princess who is more interested in what's under women's skirts and I am not talking about their shoes."

I push himself off, "You are disgusting."

He just smiles lazily, "I could of married Y/N L/N."

_Wait, what?_

"She's so smart and interesting. Y/N is so beautiful but she's only interested in my brother. I've been courting her with gifts and she seemed so happy but she never tried anything more. I just want to be deserving of her, is that so bad?"

I don't answer, taking both drinks the barman puts in front of us and down them quickly, barely listening as he continues.

"Even if I became King of all four lands I would never deserve her but Lord do I want to. I mean what do I have to do to get her to notice me?"

I snort, "Talk to her drunk apparently."

He looks at me, really looks at me, as if he is seeing me for the first time. It's as if he's completely sobered up because his eyes squint and then widen comically before he whispers, "You're here?"

I snort once more, "'Course, I can't trust you to look after yourself."

"See! This is why I want to marry you!"

"Then why don't you?" He pauses, his mouth falling open in shock but I continue on, "Dean if you proposed I would marry you. I don't love you, yet, but I could grow to love you in time. I respect you, I like you and I think you're the bravest man I have ever met. Dean if you really mean, I would gladly become your wife."

He grins and then tackles me into a hug that sends us both sprawling over onto the floor.

"Dean, come on your brother is probably worried sick. Let's go home."

* * *

When Dean had sobered up he had proposed properly and the day after we went to the king to have his permission. When he didn't give it, Dean suggested something I had never thought of; running away together.

So we did, leaving a note for Sam and fled in the middle of the night to stay with friends in the North; the royal family that were related to Sir Castiel.

Now as I watch my family, my children and my husband, playing in the garden as I sit sewing I can truly appreciate my decisions and his gifts.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

I look at Dean and I narrow my eyes at the arm behind his back, "What's that?"

Sheepishly he pulls it out and points the beautiful Lily at me. It's pure white and it's one of the only flowers the King allows in the kingdom because of its white colour.

"Oh Dean, thank you, it's wonderful!"

He smirks, "A flower for milady because I have a favour to ask of you," he kneels next to me and puts his mouth to my ear, "I would like to extend our family, if my gorgeous wife would allow and I would like to get started as soon as possible, taking as much time as we need." He pulls back and holds my face with his hands.

"How could I refuse?"

As Dean pulls me into a kiss full of want, heat and a promise of what is to come, the beautiful Lily lays next to us forgotten in our passion.

_Life has truly never been better._


End file.
